


More Precious Than Gold

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [19]
Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Kurama meets a kitten. He'll probably adopt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Precious Than Gold

The child was young; five, maybe, small and slight and underfed, with sunshine blond hair and sky blue eyes and thin, bold whiskers over his cheeks. He looked defiant from his spot at Kurama's feet. And terrified.

 

His guide, a local, curled his lip and stepped forward.  _His_ face was angry and humiliated, his scent wild; scared, angry, wounded.

 

Kurama raised a hand to ward him off or still him, or both. Shooed him back a few steps. Then he knelt down, as the kit scrambled backwards, glancing between him and the guide. He looked ready to bolt.

 

Kurama moved very, very carefully until he rested lightly on his haunches in a crouch, his hands at his sides, his palms spread. Visibly, he knew he looked harmless. That was the best thing about his human body; he always looked pretty harmless.

 

Still wary, the child stopped backing away.

 

“Hello there, cub. I'm Shuuichi. What's your name?”

 

“Minamoto-san--”  
  
Kurama motioned his guide quiet again. He didn't look at him. He didn't take his eyes of the child's bright, startling blue.

 

For a long time the child just watched him, silent, hunting for deceit. He would find none in Kurama, because Kurama was sincere now, and even if he were not, it would never show. Then he pursed his lips, causing whiskers to pull across his cheeks; scars, maybe. Or tattoos.

 

Then finally, he spoke. “Naruto.”

 

Kurama smiled, soft and gentle. Harmless. Innocent.  _Sincere._ “Are you hungry, Naruto?”

 

_Fox-cub_ , all his senses screamed at him. Lost and alone and abandoned, hated and refused and denied, and Kurama couldn't, wouldn't, let that be.

 

He ignored the guide's spluttering for the rest of the hour.

 

There was ramen to be had.


End file.
